DARK KINGVAMPIRE
by novablaze
Summary: Have you every wondered what would happen if you sent a powerful samurai into a world full of monsters...well you came to the right place.This my first fic so make you review


Dark King + Vampire

Chapter 1 'Death before dishonor, but neither before breakfast'

Disclaimer: I do not own Sengoku basara or Rosario plus vampire….if I did Mitsunari wouldn't be so attached to Hideyoshi.

(Prologue: Remember how people always said that God was a single being? Yeah...you tend to figure out that things aren't what they always seem to be. Mitsunari Ishida was once known as the dark king. The man who was hell bent on killing Ieyasu Tokugawa.)

Warning this story includes two Oc Gods and a slight bleach crossover.

"Why are you laughing?!" Mitsunari asked with his sword still sheathed. "Hahaha, I'm laughing because it helps me to coup with the fact that my men have to die in such a manner and it sickens me to an unbearable level." A sickening sound of flesh tearing would be heard as it almost drowned out Ieyasu laugh and the battle going around them. Mitsunari's sword stabbed, and then sliced upward in Ieyasu's shoulder, sending blood flying every which way. The smell of Sulfur wafted through the area as blood ran down Ieyasu's head. Not even the slightest flinch showed in his face from the pain it must have caused. One would have to think that this man either couldn't feel pain or rather enjoyed it. His shoulder rolled as he lifted his head up to look at Mitsunari with eyes screaming with hatred as he exclaimed. "How dare you laugh when men are dying on the battleground they are all dying with the thoughts of their general being the victor!" Mitsunari said as Ieyasu went to punch against Mitsunari's face but instead he ended up hitting his sword as they clashed against one another. The clash between the two caused many soldiers to stop and watch the brutal fight between the two friends. Though most backed away from the fight slightly as they didn't wish to get hit with something Large and Heavy. "Mitsunari!" Ieyasu exclaimed. "Why must be you replay these sins of old!" Mitsunari swung his sword towards Ieyasu again which ended up being block and started another clash. Mitsunari replied "I'm tired of your lies Ieyasu! Don't try to act righteous you have failed to realize that you can never achieve true peace and even attempting it is a fool dream." Ieyasu replied with a single tear of sadness he said "In order to achieve peace Mitsunari…we must end this for the sake of japan." Ieyasu grabbed Mitsunari's blade with one of his armored hands, and with that he swung his hand around and punched him with all of his strength. Mitsunari flew through a crowd of soldiers, his body going limb and free less. Ieyasu's punch had hit him so hard that Mitsunari had already been dead before he had crashed into a large rock. Ieyasu slowly walked over to Mitsunari body, his gaze looking at the limbless body that was once his closest friend. "I'm sorry…Mitsunari..."

Mitsunari woke up with a raging headache from Ieyasu Insane punch of death. Picking up himself off the ground, he looked around to see that he was in what seem to be (and quite literally) a white room, except for the two golden thrones that were at one corner of the room. Listening for a second he heard a voice that seemed to be lightly muffled since he was still not completely awake but still clear as it said, "Hey Joe! What the hell did you barf up on my floor this time?! Your Mom?!" another voice near the one he had heard then said "Got dam it Joe! You're going eat that shit up with your ass this time!" With a very puzzled expression, Mitsunari walked over to the throne and saw 2 men, one garbed and outfitted in all white clothes, while the other seemed to be garbed and outfitted in all black clothing. With a slight feeling of anger and rage, Mitsunari yelled out, "Who the hell are you guys! And who the hell is Joe?!"

The two men who were near the thrones completely ignored Mitsunari question until they heard a random noise. (Mitsunari's voice being it) "Hey Xezubel did you hear that?" The man garbed in all white said. The man in garbed in all black replied "Yeah it sounds like a whiny emo bitch trying to get my attention like I'm his alcoholic stepfather."

Mitsunari expression was one of shock as he couldn't believe someone had practically ignored his question and spoke to him in such a manner. Before he Mitsunari could say something again, both men garbed in opposite colored clothing appeared in front of Mitsunari. There expression seemed one of curiosity as this would be the first time Joe had barfed something up that was actually somewhat intelligent in anyway. As they appeared in front of him, Mitsunari tried to go into his normal stance to draw his sword until he noticed that One, He was weaponless, and Two, he was Naked. The man garbed in black said, "How could you know that you didn't have any clothes on?" The man in black turned his head and spoke to the other man and said. "Like really? How could you not know..i mean that you know you were...naked…alright I just don't care give the man some damn clothes." The man garbed in all white snapped his fingers as Mitsunari was then immediately garbed in his original clothes. "Sadly Xezubel, I don't think he is the sharpest knife in the drawer really." Xezubel respond with. "Well we were looking for something….entertaining I suppose. What do you think Xiang? Want to send him to that High school with all those cute girls?" Xiang made what seemed to be a cat face as he imagined all the girls naked. "God I wish I could get some..." "Well Xiang, I would agree but if only I wasn't married to 55 women already, not counting the ones in the other dimensions." "Xezubel you will, and forever will be, a Manwhore." Xezubel replied with a snarky/sarcastic comment. "Hey at least I can get some. Unlike Some people around here..."

Mitsunari who was now completely shocked about what had just recently happen, but was also lost between what the two men named Xezubel and Xiang were saying. "So…why am I here and what do you want me to do exactly?" His voice slightly concerned of why the hell he was here. Xiang who looked at Mitsunari with his head tilted to the side slightly as he said. "What is your name puny human?" Mitsunari replied with pride in his voice as he said. "My name is Mitsunari Ishida." Xezubel said. "Oh yeah we knew that… Just had to make sure you knew, as a lot of people who come here are usually as dumb as a box of rocks. My bad make that crack rocks." Xiang looked at Xezubel with a slightly confused look as he said. "Dude...we sooo need to get you a Therapist, But that's beside the point right now. Now getting back to the earlier thing at hand...We have someone who would like to speak to you. Come in Ichimaru and Hideyoshi!" a small man with white hair and a fox like smiled appeared on the shoulder of a large monkey looking man with what seemed to be heavily armored. Mitsunari become shocked again as he ran as fast he could to his lord before being punched in the face… Hideyoshi exclaimed "Mitsunari you must get over your hatred of Leyasu, I let my pride get in the way of what I should have cherish all along". My self-goal for power and respect lead me to kill all those who opposed me…even my beloved wife Nene. Hideyoshi then proceeded to walk to Mitsunari and look him deep in the eyes and gave him a look the he have never seen his lord make a genuine smile. "Mitsunari don't go down this path a second time don't become a fool like me blinded by his own selfish desires. Picking himself off of the floor Mitsunari replied. "Yes...m'lord...I will try" Xiang looked at Xezubel with the gesture of 'dude we need to give this guy a weapon….and ALSO we need to give him some new fighting ability's and knowledge about the modern world. After the super gesture of what Mitsunari would need, Xezubel called over to Mitsunari with polite voice and pedophile smile. Mitsunari slowly made his way over to Xezubel before Xezubel put his hand through his chest and tendrils shot out of Mitsunari body in what seemed to be a very painful manner. "What the hell are you doing to me?" Mitsunari managed to say the few words without being in extraordinary pain. "You shall see Mitsunari, We are here to give you gifts…in a way" A small evil smiled cracked across Xezubel face as the tendrils grabbed Hideyoshi and Ichimaru before pulling them inside Mitsunari body, absorbing there powers, Leaving only Gin standing on Mitsunari's shoulder. Xezubel dropped Mitsunari onto the hard white floor as he then backed away slowly, leaving Mitsunari some space as that is how humans usually needed after being tentacle raped.

Mitsunari picked himself off the floor as he felt a large knot in his stomach from the powers he had gained. "Now" Xezubel said. "We have given you some…latent ability's for you to defend yourself better." Xiang looked at Xezubel with a peculiar look. "So it is confirmed that we are sending him to Youkai Academy eh?" Xezubel gave Xiang slight nod of his head as he gave Mitsunari a sinister smile. "Now get ready for the extreme ride! And make sure to tell him that Xezubel said Hi!" Instantly after finishing the sentence Mitsunari was teleported a couple yards in the air above the bus stop in Japan that drove whoever to Youkai Academy.

Mitsunari yelled at he hit the ground with a loud thud, his face planted a good couple of inches into the cement which he had landed on. Picking himself off the ground ONCE again, he started wiping himself off, he immediately noticed that he was now wearing the Uniform for Youkai Academy students and he actually seemed to have aged back a couple of years as his skin was smoother and the callouses off his hands were almost gone. He sighed quietly until he heard a voice in his head saying "Hey man stop pushing I'm trying to talk first!" Mitsunari had yet another shocked expression as he thought to himself 'great…now I've gone crazy' responding to his thoughts Xiang and Xezubel merely responded with. "You're not crazy we just decided to let you know one last thing, don't tell anyone you're not human or things make get out of hand. Also your sword comes out whenever we sense danger around you. Other than that use your hands as you will find the powers Xezubel gave you will come in handy...So Xezubel did you make his blood taste better". Xezubel gave him a cocky smirk and spoke" Not only did i make it tastier but i also made it where he doesn't run out".

Mitsunari quietly walked to the bus stop and sat down for only a couple of seconds before the Bus to Youkai Academy arrived. A slightly eerie figure said "Come on in…" Mitsunari trying to follow his orders walked inside the bus and took a seat in the first chair that he saw. The bus driver immediately took off in a fast manner as it drove to pick up one more students.

The Bus driver stopped again. Sending Mitsunari forward into the pole that usually was in the front row. Screaming out "AHH god damn it!" He rolled on the floor in humiliation and pain as he asked himself why the hell this happened, and why the dam Bus driver stopped In the middle of driving. "Come on in Tsukune" An average teenage Japanese man walked into the bus in the same Uniform that Mitsunari was in.

Tsukune looked at the man whose was grasping his head in pain went to say hi but before he could Mitsunari said " be gone with you my mood is foul enough already." Tsukune gulped and proceeded to walk around the man who gave him a Death glare as he did. Tsukune sat near the back of the bus. Immediately after taking a seat the bus driver said. "Alright let's go!" as he put the bus in 4th gear and hit the gas.

Arriving at the school, the bus came to a halt and LUCKILY didn't send Mitsunari into the pole again. Both students exiting the bus, the Bus driver left instantly. Tsukune looked at his silver haired classmate and said "My names Tsukune Aono, what's yours?" Tsukune held his hand out to greet Mitsunari's. Looking at the boy with anther death glare, he slowly started walking away towards the school. Tsukune scratched the back of his head slightly wondering what he did wrong before following after the white hair teen.

Half way towards school Mitsunari was walking through a dead forest with the annoying black-haired boy following him. Looking over his shoulder, he heard a female voice screaming. "Get out of the way!"

As soon as the bike got close to Tsukune Mitsunari used his extremely fast and more enhanced reflexes to run to and push him out the way but what he didn't anticipate was that he would take the blow instead. The hit landed on his face, exactly in the spot where the pole had hit him and it was still sore. Falling backwards into a tree that nearby, the bike went flying one way while the person who was riding it landed near Mitsunari. Rolling around in the ground again as Mitsunari cupped the spot that was hit with his hand he thought...'GOD DAMIT!' .After a couple of seconds of pain he picked himself off the ground and looking to see how the person who was riding the bike was.

A Teenage girl with pink hair lay on the ground. She was on her side as she slightly moved her body twitching slightly as she did. Leaning up, she looked around at who or what she had ran into, noticing the white-haired teen who had a large red mark on his forehead she assumed she hit him. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Pulling out a small cloth item she tried to rub his forehead as there was a small droplet of blood running down from the mark.

The girl cheeks began to turn blood red and her voice became short of breath as she exclaim"i'm sorry but i'm a vampire".Then something happen something that mitsunari will never forget he was bite by a pink haired vampire.

Well that's the first chapter

Also if your wondering why i gave mitsunari new powers well the main reason would be that he only have short range attacks and he need some long range attacks that why i choose Gin ichimaru and yes he will be in this story hideyoshi will be mention later on but he won't be a major part in this story.

And gin will be in a chibi form unless the situation cause for him to turn in to his sword form or shinigami form

MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I'M DOING WRONG!AND NO THE GODS WON'T MESS UP THE STORY THEIR NOTHING BUT PLOT DEVICES.

ALSO WE NEED A PAIRING WE HAVE THE PAIRING FOR MITSUNARI AND IT'S MOKA AND PROBABLY MOST OF HER IF NOT ALL OF HER SISTERS

TSUKUNE IS TO BE DECIDED SO GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON THAT AND YES HE WILL HAVE GHOUL/VAMPIRE MODE BUT HE WILL RECEIVE TRAINING FROM MITSUNARI IN A FEW CHAPTERS.

ALSO JUST SO YOU KNOW WITHOUT MY ENHANCEMENTS MISTUNARI COULD STILL PWN MOKA AND MOST OF THIS VERSE BUT THE HIGHER UPS HAVE DIMENSION CUTTING AND OTHER HAXX POWER THAT I JUST HAD TO GIVE MITSUNARI SOME EXTRA THINGS...and the fact that this isn't the only verse he will be going to...

STAY TUNE FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DARK KING PLUS VAMPIRE


End file.
